Blutmond
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Die nachfolgende FF entstand für den FF-Wettbewerb "Mondfinsternis" bei PotterUnited.de


„Was wohl Remus jetzt macht?" fragte Sirius während er in den Himmel starrte und gedankenverloren auf seiner Feder kaute.

„Ach, dem geht es sicher gut", erwiderte James mit seinem üblichen frechen Grinsen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt er ja ein rotes Fell. Rot, wie das Haar der lieblichen Lily …"

Peter lachte pflichtschuldig, so wie er es immer tat. Im Kreis der beiden coolen, gutaussehenden Jungen wirkte der kleine, dickliche Schüler ein wenig deplatziert, trotzdem waren sie gute Freunde. Nur dass einer des Quartetts fehlte – Remus Lupin.

James winkte der rothaarigen Lily Evans zu, die einige Meter entfernt im Lotussitz auf dem Rasen thronte und ärgerlich in eine andere Richtung sah.

Niemand von ihnen beachtete den Jungen, der ihrem Geplänkel angestrengt gelauscht hatte, während er das Mädchen betrachtete, dessen rotes, lockiges Haar im Licht der Sterne glänzte.

Während der letzten Jahre hatte Severus Snape die Fähigkeit kultiviert, seinen Peinigern nahe zu sein, ohne von ihnen wahrgenommen zu werden. Irgendetwas verbargen die vier Gryffindor-Schüler, etwas Gefährliches, Unheimliches. Und es hatte etwas mit Remus zu tun, der einmal im Monat für ein paar Tage verschwand. Mal hieß es, er wäre krank; dann wieder, dass es einen Trauerfall in der Familie gegeben hätte. Mittlerweile dürfte er wohl eine Vollwaise ohne Angehörige sein.

Niemand in der Schule hatte so sehr unter James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew zu leiden wie Severus Snape. Es konnte nicht nur an seiner ärmlichen Kleidung liegen – die seine war zumindest geflickt, und es fehlten keine Knöpfe. „Wir sind arm, aber wir haben unseren Stolz – den kann uns niemand nehmen", pflegte seine Mutter immer zu sagen, wenn sie wieder einmal neue Flicken auf die abgenutzten Stellen seiner Roben nähte. Remus hingegen sah oft aus als wäre er gerade mit letzter Kraft einer Prügelei entkommen: seine Kleidung war zerrissen, sein Haar hing ihm wirr und strähnig in das fahle Gesicht und verdeckte kaum die blauen Flecke und die tiefen Risse in der Haut.

Durch geduldiges Kombinieren hatte Severus zwei Dinge herausgefunden.

Erstens: Remus' merkwürdige Krankheiten oder plötzlichen familiären Trauerfälle fielen immer mit dem Vollmond zusammen.

Und zweitens: wenn Remus abwesend war, zog es James, Sirius und Peter fast magisch zur peitschenden Weide. Sie brachten die wild um sich schlagenden Zweige zur Ruhe – wohl eine Art _Petrificus_-Spruch – und verschwanden im Geäst.

„Nur noch wenige Minuten, meine Lieben", erklang die weiche Stimme von Professor Archimedes, dem griechischen Lehrer für Astrologie. „Nur noch wenige Minuten und die Erde wird sich zwischen die Sonne und den Mond schieben. Wir erleben eine totale Mondfinsternis – aber unser treuer Erdenbegleiter wird dennoch sichtbar sein. Jedoch wird er nicht in seinem üblichen milden Gelb erscheinen, sondern in einem dunklen Rot. Deshalb nennen wir dieses Phänomen auch ‚Blutmond'. Pflanzen, die in seinem Licht gepflückt werden …"

Severus sah sich vorsichtig um. Federn kratzten auf Pergamenten – der Stoff war wichtig für die Jahresendexamina. Eines der wenigen Dinge, um die er sich nicht sorgen musste – er war einer der besten Schüler Hogwarts', ohne sich dafür besonders anstrengen zu müssen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich, kuschelte sich in seine warme Robe und ging langsam in Richtung der Schule. Niemand sah auf, noch nicht einmal der Professor schien seinen Abgang zu bemerken.

Jetzt oder nie.

Die Teilnahme an der Astrologie-Stunde war Pflicht für jeden Schüler, und auch viele Lehrer hatten sich eingefunden, um das Phänomen des „Blutmondes" zu bestaunen. Ein sternenklarer Nachthimmel war selten hier in Schottland. Severus hatte kurz auch Professor Dippet, den Direktor der Schule, und Professor Dumbledore, den Lehrer für Verwandlungszauber erspäht. So blieb sein Laufen über den Schulhof hinunter zum See unbemerkt.

Dann stand er vor der peitschenden Weide.

Die Schatten der wild wogenden Zweige tanzten im Licht des noch gelben Mondes auf dem Gras wie Spinnen unter einem Crucius-Fluch.

Severus war unschlüssig.

Ihm war nicht klar, wie James, Peter und Sirius es machten, aber so schwer konnte es nicht sein. Schließlich waren die drei bestenfalls mittelmäßige Zauberer, die ihre Examina nur mit Mühe schafften.

„Petrificus Totalus", flüsterte er, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend.

Die Zweige wogten nur noch wilder hin und her und zwangen ihn, einige Schritte zurück zu treten.

Dann erinnerte er sich an ein Geräusch, das er gehört hatte als James den Zauber anwandte – eine Art mechanisches Klicken – ein Geräusch, das so gar nicht zu Gras und Baum passte.

„Ein Schloss", flüsterte Severus zu sich selbst und stellte sich direkt vor den Ort, an dem er den Zugang vermutete.

„Und wie öffnet man ein Schloss?" wisperte er weiter und lächelte dabei boshaft. „Alohomora!"

Das mechanische Klicken ertönte, die Zweige verharrten bewegungslos und Severus schlüpfte zwischen ihnen hindurch. Vor ihm, am Fuß des Baumstamms öffnete sich der Zugang zu einem feuchten Tunnel.

Es war dunkler geworden. Durch die Zweige hindurch sah Severus, dass der Mond sich verdüsterte – es war also soweit.

Blutmond.

„Lumos", flüsterte er und betrat im Licht, das die Spitze seines Zauberstabes nun spendete, den Tunnel.

Der Gang war feucht, klamm, voller Flechten, Moose und Pilze. Der Boden war schlüpfrig, aus der Decke hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit Steine gelöst und machten ein Fortkommen schwierig.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Ewigkeiten zu laufen, doch schließlich nahm der Tunnel ein abruptes Ende – er stand vor einer Treppe.

Vorsichtig schlich er die glitschigen Stufen hinauf und stand vor einer Bretterwand, die wohl nur provisorisch eine Tür ersetzte. Zumindest war sie neu; trockenes Holz, das nach Wald und nicht nach Schimmel roch.

Vorsichtig schob Severus die Bretter beiseite und betrat einen staubigen und mit Spinnweben bedeckten Raum, der notdürftig durch eine Kerze erleuchtet wurde, die auf einem Stuhl an der Wand stand.

„Was willst Du denn hier?" fragte eine schneidende Stimme.

„Das gleiche könnte ich Dich fragen, Remus", antwortete Severus. „Alle sind draußen, um den Blutmond zu sehen – alle, außer Dir. Was für ein Problem hast Du denn mit dem Mond?"

Severus war an eines der mit Brettern vernagelten Fenster getreten. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen die Leisten, die wie von selbst auf den Boden sprangen und den Blick auf die, nun kupferrote Scheibe freigaben.

Remus schrie.

Der Schrei war so durchdringend, so wenig menschlich, so animalisch, dass Severus das Blut in den Adern gefror. Er musste seine ganze Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um Remus anzusehen.

Doch wo war er?

Dort wo eben noch der schmale Junge in den abgewetzten Kleidern gestanden hatte, erhob sich nun eine Kreatur, die direkt aus den finstersten Abgründen der Hölle zu kommen schien. Ein Kopf wie ein Schakal, eine Schnauze wie ein Wolf, dichtes Fell, kraftvolle Pranken mit Krallen wie die eines Tigers …

Das Ungeheuer sprang Severus an und warf ihn zu Boden.

Severus spürte den heißen Atem der Bestie, fühlte dessen Speichel schleimig auf seinem Gesicht und sein eigenes Blut, das an seinen Arm herab ran.

„Lily, liebste Lily. Wirst Du um mich trauern? Wirst Du weinend an meinem Grab stehen?"

Severus sah das rötliche Licht, das durch das offene Fenster hinein drang … sah den Blutmond … und fiel in willkommene Schwärze …

Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser, der ihm unzeremoniell in Gesicht gekippt wurde, weckte ihn.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht weniger unwillkommen als der des Ungeheuers: James, Sirius und Peter umringten ihn. Letzterer gab ihm die Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße, Sirius reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab.

„Was, bei Merlins Bart, hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht? Einfach hier herumzuschleichen?" schrie James.

„Wo ist …?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Remus?" brachte Sirius die Frage für ihn zu Ende. „In Sicherheit. Und wären wir nicht so neugierig auf Dich wie Du auf uns, wärst Du jetzt tot. Du Trottel …"

„Remus ist ein Werwolf", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Also, das ist Euer Geheimnis."

„Remus ist ein Werwolf", bestätigte James. „Und ja, das ist ein Geheimnis. Wenn nun die ganze Schule davon erfährt, dann wissen wir, wer geplaudert hat. Und dann wird auch jeder und jede erfahren, dass Du, Superman Snivellus, beim Anblick des Werwolfes ohnmächtig geworden bist, und wir Dich retten mussten. Ich denke also, wir sind uns einig."

Severus nickte, drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Öffnung, die in den Tunnel führte. Wieder einmal hatten es James und seine Groupies geschafft, ihn zu demütigen, ihm seine Würde, seinen Stolz zu nehmen.

„Und übrigens", hörte er James noch rufen. „Lily ist MEIN Mädchen, vergiss das besser nicht, Snivellus."

Das Gelächter der drei hallte durch den Tunnel und brannte wie Feuer in Severus' Ohren.

„Ich bin zwar arm, aber ich habe meinen Stolz", dachte er als er aus dem Tunnel und durch die Äste der peitschende Weide gekrochen war, und nun in das helle Licht des wieder gelben Mondes starrte.

„Noch bin ich arm, aber ich habe meinen Stolz und meine Würde. Und eines Tages werde ich es sein, der lacht während James am Boden liegt …"

Sein Tag würde kommen, er musste nur geduldig warten.


End file.
